You Know You Want It
by Jiggywidit
Summary: Rin tries to accept this new craving, but it's a little difficult when he doesn't even know what he's craving. Written for a prompt on the Free! kink (sort of a sisterfic to Fill (me up))


Haru doesn't carry any condoms with him, just body lotion. For Rin, that's enough this one time. The burn of want overrides the need to make this less painful, much less do it right. Haru breaches him, excessive lotion and all, filling him in ways he didn't think were possible. He wants to protest, the way Haru's cock goes up where things should be going out, the way he touches the walls of his insides just right, the way everything just fits flawlessly and his throat hurts from screaming…

And Haru comes inside him, supposedly because he's been whimpering and biting too much. When he pulls out, Rin can feel it line his interior, drip out languidly, and it should feel weird or gross, but it doesn't. It doesn't.

"Sorry," Haru says. He's not really.

Rin murmurs something and reaches down to finish himself. If Haru notices anything off, he doesn't comment.

* * *

Haru is a little more apprehensive the next time, good for him. Rin's behaviour that week bordered moody and contemplative, and much less competitive than usual. They end up dancing around each other, never settling down to talk about feelings like regular couples. But playing the avoiding game becomes difficult when they want to fuck, and they soon concede (preferably at the same time, the balance is delicate).

Rin shoves Haru into the latter's bedroom wall, drinking in his moans. He's afraid of how much he wants this, to satiate this unquenchable thirst. Haru is his oasis, as romantic and cheesy as it sounds.

When Haru plunges lube-slicked fingers into him, he could not be any slower. Rin pushes back, as if that would speed up the process, but Haru likes to draw it out. His fingers spread him, hesitating yet deep. Rin just wants him to get on with it.

Then it's Rin's turn to be shoved into the wall. There's no need to silence his cries if no one else is home, but Haru covers his mouth with his free hand. The muffled moans that escape urge Haru to finger that one spot inside him harshly, over and over until cries turn into wails and Rin's begging him to get on with it and fuck him.

Haru simply leaves him against the wall, rummaging around for the package of condoms he bought earlier that day. Rin drops to the floor, panting hard. Haru can be a huge jerk sometimes. But he comes back eventually, holding a hand out for Rin to take so he can lead him to the bed.

Just as Haru's about to slide the latex on, Rin lifts his hips up.

"Don't."

"…You sure?"

"Yeah."

Haru tosses it aside, and it lands near the haphazard pile of clothes. He sighs a little and parts Rin's knees, presses in slowly, harshly. It takes nearly all of Rin's willpower to not cry out. He can feel every inch of Haruka as he pushes in, nerves aflame, senses blazing.

"Something on your mind?" Haru grimaces at the way Rin's hole convulses while he gets used to him.

"No, nothing, just- fuck- hurry."

Maybe it was the way Rin acted that week, but Haru treats him like fragile crystal. He peppers butterfly kisses to Rin's temple and there's no bite behind his thrusts. It drives Rin mad. The way Haru slides in and out touches _every_ part inside him.

"Goddamn it Haru, I'm not gonna break. Harder, _please_." He chokes up, because this is good too, but he needs to feel pain, or he feels he won't deserve it. Haru licks his tears away but ignores Rin's pleas.

Rin sobs as the orgasm is ripped slowly out of him, reverberating throughout his whole being and fuzzing his already too muddled brain beyond stable. He swears a part of him escapes along with the come that now stains his stomach and the tears running down his face.

Haru pieces him together, steadily fucking him through his orgasm, even when Rin's nerves are so sensitive it burns them both. And when he comes, it's inside again, and Rin can't stop shaking.

* * *

Rin daydreams.

Before the relay, when daydreams involved Haru, they were simply about being close to him. He entertained the thought of being acquaintances with the boy again, dealing with his affinity of water alongside Makoto, urging him to open up and take part in their antics with Nagisa, tutoring him on subjects he falls behind in.

When the competitive flame was restored, it was all about beating him, pushing him down and making him eat dirt, taste defeat (the same defeat that was constantly creeping up on Rin). At some point, Rin began to feel a different flame, one far more hot and dangerous. Daydreams turned into dreams, dreams into wet dreams. It irritated him, turned him on beyond belief, and most of all- he was _scared_. Before he had realized it, it became all about Haruka, the boy with the decidedly emotional extent of a wet shirt and the most expressive eyes he's ever seen.

It's been a while since he last daydreamed. When his calculus teacher goes off on a tangent, he appears to be totally immersed in the half-assed equation he wrote minutes earlier.

Haru is the main focus, accompanied by heated touches and saliva and bite marks all over. He imagines how Haru feels- as slick as water against him and just as refreshing. He's gentle as always, so painfully sweet it annoys Rin. He wants Haru to stop treating him like glass, he won't break, he wants to feel the pain erupt into a saccharine sweetness and… and.

He's not sure what he wants anymore. But it involves Haru. Haru doing very, very inappropriate things to him.

* * *

Somehow, Rin gets Haru to go along with his strange kinks, and now he's tied up to the bedpost. The binds Rin uses are loose enough to be comfortable, but not enough to escape, so he waits while Rin prepares himself.

Rin looms over him, fingers stretching his hole, grinding down on Haru's cock. He's turning into a mess without Haru touching him, and it's almost too much. Haru's blue eyes turn dark with impatience and he follows Rin's movements, grinding up into the friction.

Rin licks Haru's lips open, and they spend a moment breathing the same breath. Rin settles closer and quietly moans as he lowers himself incrementally on Haru's cock. His voice hitches whenever he feels Haru throb inside him.

"You're thinking too much." Haru wishes he weren't bound to the bed. Rin is beautiful and he wants to touch his face, stroke his hips, anything to comfort him.

"S-shut up."

Rin does everything Haru doesn't- he fucks himself _hard_ on Haru's cock, no sense of gentleness when he rides him faster than he can handle. He screams into the bite marks on Haru's throat when he hits the spot he's looking for.

"Come on, Rin," Haru whispers indulgingly. "Hurry up."

Rin comes first, not slowing down until Haru follows him over the edge. He pants out curses and twitches too much to be healthy. He clenches thighs around Haru's hips when he feels him pulse inside.

As he eases off of Haru, the semen drips out of him and he nearly falls forward from how _good_ it feels. He stares down awkwardly at the mess between them.

When he looks up, Haru stares right back. Haru gives him a mixed look of thirst and_I know something you don't_ and although he doesn't know what that something is, he knows he wants more.

* * *

It's only when he has Haru's cock near his mouth and fingers tangling in his hair that a moment of realization sparks.

"I think I have a thing for you coming. Inside me."

Haru rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds a lot like 'finally'. The loss of heat on his dick is unacceptable, so he rubs it against Rin's cheek.

"Then do something about it."

"Is that a challenge?"

Of course it is. Rin licks his way down to the base of Haru's cock before running his lips to the tip in a mock kiss. Haru's precome mixes with the remnants of their… previous activity.

"Watch your teeth."

It becomes a game for Rin to pull a reaction out of Haru. He pushes his tongue down on the Haru's slit, hard enough to catch him bite his lip out of the corner of his eye. When he sucks in Haru as far as his gag reflex will let him (with the added difficulty of keeping his teeth as far away as possible), he has to hold down Haru's hips from thrusting up. Drool starts trailing out his mouth and down his chin when he tastes the leaking come and starts up a rhythm that leaves them both breathless.

Haru tugs his hair as a warning but it's too late when he floods Rin's mouth with come. Rin finds it peculiar that he enjoys it more than he should. His head turns hazy in pleasure.

He's about to swallow but changes his mind and slicks up his fingers with it instead. Haru gulps nervously.

* * *

Haru gets roped into Rin's sudden insatiable need to be filled to the brim, and he finds himself fucking him from behind so roughly Rin's crying into the ruined bed sheets.

"You've never- ah! Never been this rough before."

"You've never asked."

"Don't be a f-fucking liar."

Haru grips Rin's hips hard enough that there will be bruises tomorrow. He kisses the boy's shoulder blades like he used to, gentle and leaving Rin wanting more, but now he thrusts into him with a new vigour. The slaps against skin is far more erotic than what they're used to.

Rin growls when Haru pulls out. His protests turn into whimpers immediately when Haru turns him over onto his back and enters again, pounding his ass and shutting him up with a harsh kiss. He can taste the saltiness of tears on Rin's lips.

Rin spills all over his own chest, and the tremors guide Haru to his own orgasm.

"Yesss," Rin sobs ravenously, not enough energy to keep up his aggressive façade. Haru pulls out only to spill a little on the rim of his entrance. Rin pants when he feels it, feels everything inside him, and he tries to contain it by clamping his muscles together.

"Haru, please, one more time…"

"..."

* * *

Haru kinda regrets going along with Rin in the first place. He's never come so much in one day. Well, neither has Rin, but he seems to have gained a boundless supply of energy. That fact becomes even more apparent after he jerks off Haru.

"Wow. What. Nothing came out."

Haru, still coming down from the forced high, sneaks a peek downward. It's true, he just had an orgasm, but he's been completely milked dry. Rin laughs uneasily when Haru flops over.

"Losing… moisture…"

"Haru? Are you okay? Haru?"

* * *

Haru's more than miffed. Rin wants to feel guilty but the satisfaction prevents him from doing so. And despite Haru's objections to staying on the bed and not cleaning up, they can't even stand so they have no choice.

Rin's just thankful Haru is more forgiving after guzzling some water.

"Never do this again."

The trails of water on Haru's chest from the swigs he took stir heat in Rin's core.

"…I can't promise that."

* * *

dear free! anime, kinkmeme, and fanficdotnet, i have never written so much porn in 12 weeks bless you

also i think i've written more for this series than for school i'm gonna miss water day wednesdays sob


End file.
